Twisted Fates Set 2: Naruto's Tale
by Fluffy the Cat Demoness
Summary: Naruto struggles to accept his feelings and keep his inner demon from interfering in his new found love life. How will he deal with loss? Yaoi! If offended do not read!


Ok, here is Naruto's point of view. I suggest you read Sasuke's story first, since his is first in the set. This is

part of a four set story, each from a different view point. Read all of them to get the full story or you will get

lost! This is set #2. Enjoy and tell me what ya'll think. WARNING! Naruto isn't always the sub in this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only this little plot. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

"Dammit!" Naruto turned and punched the tree closest to him before unzipping his legendary orange jacket to

let some air in. He had come to the orchid for training but he just couldn't get it right. He was using his

shuriken to cut down a set amount of blossoms from the cherry trees. They just weren't coming down right.

Up front he blamed their latest mission. It had only been a dull escort job but Orochimaru had laid a trap and

they had nearly lost Sasuke again. A tiny voice in his head whispered that Sasuke was the true reason.

Naruto had nearly lost Sasuke. Naruto growled and shook his head. "No way! He could leave for all I care.

Lousy show-it-off know-nothing!" In anger he threw a random kunai out into the orchid, his chest pumping in

frustrated breaths. "Watch it Naruto." His kunai sank into the bark of the tree behind him, whistling as it went

by his ear. Naruto turned his eyes to glare at Sasuke, his anger building up. "What did'ya do that for jerk?" He

demanded. Sasuke strolled through the hanging cherry blossoms, their pale pink petals caressing his face and

shoulders. Naruto froze and swallowed hard. Something about that sight made tingles run through his body.

Sasuke glared at him, shoving his hands into his pockets. "What are you staring at?" Naruto blinked and

grinned. "You look like a girl." His grin turned into a laugh as Sasuke's glare intensified and his face matched

the pink of the blossoms surrounding him. "You're such an idiot Naruto." Naruto laughed harder and clutched

his stomach, leaning against the tree with the kunai in it behind him for support. Sasuke growled and marched

in front of Naruto, slamming his fist into the bark near his neck, right under the kunai. Naruto stopped laughing

and looked at him in surprise. Sasuke never got that mad over a stupid joke like that. Something about his

eyes was off. They moved over Naruto's face, a hungry look gleaming in them as he drank Naruto in. It set

Naruto's body on fire and made his muscles tremble. "Sasuke?" What was going on? This wasn't like Sasuke

at all. Hell, it wasn't like him! What the hell was going on?! Sasuke was too close to him, crowding him against

the tree. He could only see those black eyes as they stared at him, set and determined. Sasuke's other hand

reached up, one long finger slid across his lips, making them tremble. Fire danced along those nerves making

Naruto jump in his skin. Somewhere deep inside, something small was beginning to grow, spreading warmth

through Naruto as Sasuke seemed to get closer. "Just let me kiss you." Naruto's eyes widened, his body

stilling. Huh? He wanted to do what? His heart began to beat erratically as Sasuke's hand cupped his cheek.

Aw man, this had to be some weird dream. He couldn't move his body, not even enough to breath. Sasuke got

closer, his eyes half closed. Move move move move move! Sasuke's lips pressed against his, surprisingly soft

and gentle, his touch feather light. Naruto's eyes widened in shock, his body going numb save for the

sensitive nerves in his lips. Sasuke was really kissing him, and what surprised him the most was that he

wasn't disgusted or even slightly weirded out. Closing his eyes, Naruto allowed himself to just feel the kiss

while trying to analyze what was going on with himself, unknowingly kissing Sasuke back. Naruto had always

imagined kissing Sakura but somehow when he tried to conjure up the image of Sakura right then, all he could

see was Sasuke's raven hair and dark smoldering eyes. Even in those fantasies of Sakura, Sasuke had always

been there in the background. Sasuke's lips moved against his and admittedly it felt good. His body

automatically responded to Sasuke's touch, his blood pounding in his lips and in an embarrassing part of his

anatomy. As his body began demanding for air, Sasuke pulled back, both their breaths coming in ragged

pants. Naruto felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing. Man he felt so lame. His head spun and his

body tingled. He felt as if his lips were swollen. Sasuke's were. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through his

body as Sasuke's fingers caressed his cheek. "You must know that I love you. I have . . . for longer than I care

to admit." Naruto's breath froze in his chest. Did he just say love? Naruto's breath rushed in, freezing his

lungs. What the hell was happening? Naruto couldn't help the panic rising. He saw the fear enter Sasuke's

eyes but he couldn't stop the fear in his own. This wasn't Sasuke. Sasuke would never say something like

that. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say? "Sasuke… I… I don't…" He really didn't

know what to do. Did Sasuke expect him to say it too? _Did_ Naruto love Sasuke? He had just came to the

realization that he _liked_ him like that. They were friends of a sort, kind of. They were teammates. Hell, they

were both guys! That just wasn't right… right? Naruto licked his suddenly dry lips, swallowing the lump in his

throat. Why couldn't someone just kill him now? His body twitched as Sasuke ran his roughened thumb over

his lips, taking the path his tongue had taken. "Tell me you love me. I know you do. I just need to hear you

say it." Desperation filled Sasuke's voice and his dark eyes pleaded with Naruto. He just couldn't stand Sasuke

like that. It tore a part of him to pieces inside. He just couldn't look at Sasuke like that. Closing his eyes

Naruto confronted himself. Did he love Sasuke? True it nearly killed him inside when Orochimaru had nearly

taken him just the day before. When they had fought with Haku and Zabuzo, his rage and pain over losing

Sasuke had been strong enough to release a small part of the demon inside of him that was sealed away

tight. The thought of Sasuke not being there left him hollow inside. He thought he loved Sakura, but he could

honestly envision life without her. He couldn't do that with Sasuke. Damn it all to hell and the bastard too. He

did love Sasuke and damn him he had for a long time too. If Sasuke could man up to his feelings, so could he.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke's fear stricken face.

Now or never and no going back. "I love you Sasuke." Say it all. "In a way I always have." There! It was out.

As awkward as it was for him, something inside of him warmed, that warmth finding a home in his voice and

eyes. To hell with it all. Sasuke's face went from shock to joy as he sighed and pulled Naruto against him in a

tight embrace. Inside, Naruto grinned like an idiot as he returned the hug, nervous at having his rival, his

teammate, his friend, his… love… in his arms. Sasuke flashed a smile at him as his arms tightened. "Thank

you…Naruto." Sasuke's voice was soft, soothing Naruto's frazzled senses. _No, thank you_. Sasuke leaned his

head on Naruto's shoulder, burying his face in Naruto's neck, his intake of breath tickling his tanned skin. It

felt good, being held like this. Without his consent a hand rose up to slide through hair that was surprisingly

soft and silky. He just couldn't help rubbing his fingers through those silken strands. Naruto's ears perked at a

sound off to their side, one that was human made. Naruto turned his head to see what had caused it, a blush

stealing into his cheeks before he saw a shock of pink hair disappearing through the trees. Sakura. Pulling

away from Sasuke, his mind tumbled over what to do. Should he go after her? Should he see if it really was

her? What did she see? Did she hear them? Sakura was crazy for Sasuke and the raven-haired genin had just

kissed the hell out of him before declaring his love for him. They were in deep shit. Maybe it hadn't been

Sakura. Maybe he had imagined it. Turning to Sasuke, he took a deep breath. "Did Sakura just..?" He had no

clue how to finish that question. Sasuke's expression told him everything he needed to know. That had been

Sakura and she had at least seen their embrace. She knew.

* * *

A/N:

Now if ya'll have read Sasuke's you have realized that they stop at different times. Yes, I know. Please don't

kill me! They all start at different places and I try to keep the same amount of words in each so naturally they

end in different places. Tell me what ya'll think!


End file.
